Texts
by Aoi Black Shiro
Summary: De simples textos. Rien de plus. Enfin, c'est ce dont l'inspecteur Lestrade tentait de se convaincre. MH/GL


**Titre: Texts**

**Couple: Mystrade (Eh oui, encore. Mais ce sont mes chouchous, que voulez-vous...) **

**Note: Cela faisait très longtemps que je voulais publier cette fic; je suis heureuse de l'avoir enfin achevée. C'est un oneshot en plus, alors comme ça pas de problème de suite ^^' **

**Je suis désolée de n'avoir rien updaté depuis quelques temps, mais j'ai subi le drame ultime: la perte de mon ordinateur, et donc d'un bon nombre de mes fics en cours. Ainsi je vais faire mon possible pour publier le dernier drabble de Humain. ...qui a été traduite en chinois par la splendide Clotildzeeng, que je remercie encore une fois :3**

**En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis :)**

_'_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\'_'MH_&_GL _'_'_||\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\'_'

Sauriez-vous où est passé mon frère? MH

Bonjour à vous aussi. GL

Et je ne crois pas être sa baby-sitter comme vous semblez apparemment en être persuadé. GL

Bonjour. Il a disparu après avoir quitté la morgue. MH

Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Sherlock n'est pas encore l'homme le plus recherché de toute la Grande-Bretagne, alors si cela ne nuit pas à la sécurité de notre chère patrie (pour l'instant), je crois être en mesure de dire que cela ne m'intéresse absolument pas. GL

Au fait, comment avez-vous eu mon numéro? GL

Je sais ce que vous avez mangé à votre dernier repas, alors votre numéro de téléphone n'est plus vraiment un problème à ce niveau là. MH

Vous avez mis une caméra dans mon tube digestif? Je ne vous pensais pas capable d'arriver à de telles extrémités. Sinon je ne vous crois pas. GL

Tomates farcies et yaourt à la fraise. Sans compter votre café de quatre heures vingt. MH

Vingt-deux, pour être précis MH

Terrifiant. GL

Au fait, il ne vous est jamais venu à l'idée que Sherlock puisse être dans les toilettes de St Barths? Je crois que vous êtes tout de même humains à la base. GL

Merci pour cette suggestion... constructive inspecteur Lestrade. MH

C'est toujours un plaisir de servir sa patrie. GL

.

Vous ne savez vraiment pas où il est? MH

Si. Mais je ne vous le dis pas rien que pour ralentir vos effectifs. GL

Sérieusement, ça fait deux jours qu'il a disparu. MH

Vous êtes une vraie mère poule ma parole! Sherlock est adulte, je crois qu'il peut très bien s'en sortir tout seul. GL

Le jour où mon frère sera adulte, il arrêtera de parler à un crâne. MH

Sherlock parle à un crâne? GL

...Ce que je viens de vous dire relève du secret défense. Je vous prierai de garder cette information pour vous ou je devrai prendre les mesures nécessaires. MH

Il va me falloir une garde rapprochée pour assurer ma sécurité... GL

Je vous prends au mot. MH

NON, monsieur Holmes s'il vous plaît. Je plaisantais. GL

Cherchez dans les égouts pour Sherlock. GL

.

Bonjour. GL

Bonjour. MH

Sauriez-vous où est parti Sherlock? GL

Auriez-vous besoin de mon aide inspecteur Lestrade? MH

Il a emporté une des pièces à conviction d'une affaire classée. GL

Vous en avez vraiment besoin? MH

Il s'agit de la tête de la victime donc _oui, _j'en ai vraiment besoin. GL

Je sais très bien ce qu'est la pièce à conviction en question MH

Mais vous connaissez mon frère: lorsqu'il veut quelque chose... MH

J'ai eu le loisir de le remarquer en six mois de ''collaboration''. Et où est cette caméra pour que vous sachiez cela? GL

Bien, je vois que vous êtes compréhensif! Le problème est résolu, au revoir. MH

Attendez! Il ne peut pas faire ça! GL

Monsieur Holmes? GL

Lancez un avis de recherche, je suis en pleine conférence. Et vous seriez surpris de tout ce que mon frère peut faire d'immoral. MH

Mais pensez à la famille de la victime! GL

J'y pense justement. Et je me dis qu'ils n'aimeraient pas vraiment revoir cette tête après qu'elle soit passée entre les mains de Sherlock. MH

Oh. En effet, je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle... GL

Je ne veux que votre bien inspecteur, vous ne le saviez pas? MH

Je vais mettre fin à cette conversation avant qu'elle ne devienne grotesque. GL

C'est une très bonne idée. MH

.

Ne demandez pas son aide sur cette enquête. MH

Pardon? GL

Ne confiez pas cette enquête à mon frère, il risque devenir fourrer son nez là où il ne devrait pas. MH

L'État est impliqué. MH

Je commence à m'habituer à votre notion de la politesse. Je vais bien sinon, et vous? GL

Et puis attendez, vous insinuez que _moi_ je ne pourrais rien trouver d'important? GL

Si cela peut consoler votre ego, j'ai aussi la possibilité de vous faire retirer l'affaire. MH

Les Holmes me parlent d'ego. Je citerais bien l'hôpital et la charité si je ne craignais pas que ces termes vous soient totalement inconnus. GL

Je contacte vos supérieurs, donc? MH

Mais je vous en prie. GL

Vous êtes maintenant en charge de l'affaire des cinq viols sur mineurs du quartier de Soho. MH

Je ne sais pas qui est le plus immature entre vous et Sherlock. GL

Vous seriez sans doute surpris de la réponse inspecteur. MH

.

Ne faites pas ça. MH

Cela devient agaçant cette manie de m'ordonner quelque chose dès que vous avez besoin de moi... GL

_S'il vous plaît, _laissez Sherlock s'en charger. MH

Mon Dieu, une formule de politesse! Et dire que je pensais notre politique étrangère était compromise par votre légendaire absence de tact. GL

… En plus si vous commencez à insinuer qu'il est plus doué que moi pour mener un interrogatoire, vous risquez de devoir lui trouver une nouvelle nounou. GL

Cet homme connaît mon frère. Il lui dira tout. MH

Laissez lui deux minutes. MH

Une seule. Et pas plus. GL

Comme c'est puéril. MH

..Et ne vous attendez pas à des remerciements. GL

_Excusez-moi_ de vous avoir aidé à coincer l'un des plus gros fournisseurs de cocaïne de la ville de Londres. MH

Excuses acceptées. GL

.

Il ne veut pas prendre cette affaire sur le prince de Galles? MH

Cette question est rhétorique ou bien? GL

Vous avez raison inspecteur. MH

C'est l'instant le plus glorieux de mon existence: entendre cette phrase de la bouche d'un Holmes. Vous n'êtes donc pas composés que de fierté mal placée et d'un égocentrisme proportionnel à votre taille? GL

Très spirituel. MH

À présent vous comprenez ce qu'un homme normal endure face à vous. GL

Bref. Ce prince de Galle? MH

Je ne connais même pas son nom. GL

Une fois de plus vous m'êtes d'une grande utilité. MH

Attention, votre sourire dépasse de mon téléphone. GL

.

Est-ce que James Gargison a des antécédents criminels? Nous n'avons pas accès à son dossier. GL

Je serais vous j'éviterais de le garder trop longtemps en détention. Vous pourriez avoir quelques problèmes. MH

Pourquoi, c'est un flic? GL

Il est le fils illégitime d'un homme très au placé. MH

…C'est _votre_ fils? GL

Je n'ai pas d'enfant. MH

Bien. Alors je ne vois pas pour quelles raisons je devrais le relâcher. GL

.

Merci pour l'avocat au procès. GL

C'était la moindre des choses. MH

.

Sherlock m'a volé mon paquet de cigarettes. GL

Vous savez où se trouve votre badge de policier? MH

Bien. Sherlock m'a volé mon paquet de cigarettes _et_ mon badge et policier. GL

Voulez-vous que je propose une loi pour empêcher cela? MH

Votre frère se ferait un plaisir de l'enfreindre. GL

Et si vous arrêtiez de fumer? MH

Alors vous réussiriez là où ma femme a échoué pendant des années. GL

Avouez que vous faites tout de même preuve de mauvaise volonté. MH

Prenez des patchs. Sherlock prend des patchs. MH

C'est pour cela qu'il me vole mes clopes? GL

Non, ça c'est juste pour vous embêter. MH

Bien. Les patchs alors. GL

.

Sherlock m'a volé... mes patchs. Percevez mon irritation. GL

Je voulais juste qu'il ne se remette pas à fumer. MH

Vous êtes vraiment... GL

Diplomate? Intelligent? Manipulateur? MH

… Très attentionné envers Sherlock. GL

C'est mon frère. MH

_Obviously. _GL

_Bored. _MH

_Patchs. _GL

_Case. _MH

Mes _patchs, _Monsieur Holmes. GL

Oh. Je vous en enverrai. MH

.

J'ai bien reçu votre colis. J'en ai pour au moins trois ans avec tout ce que vous m'avez envoyé. GL

Vous ne connaissez pas la demi-mesure, n'est-ce pas? GL

.

Pourquoi les Holmes ressentent-ils toujours le besoin d'en faire trop? GL

C'est son petit côté théâtral vous savez, Sherlock adore être au centre de l'attention. MH

Je parlais de vous, en fait. J'ai dû louer un entrepôt pour stocker tous vos patchs. GL

Vous n'avez qu'à m'envoyer la facture. MH

Déjà fait. Regardez sous l'essuie-glace de l'une de vos grosses voitures noires. GL

Est-ce moi ou vous semblez énervé? MH

C'est vous. GL

Très bien! Bonne journée inspecteur. MH

… GL

.

Ce n'était pas _nécessaire_. GL

Quoi donc? Que je vous sauve la vie ou que j'empêche cette bombe d'exploser et de tuer des centaines de personnes? Allez-y je vous écoute. MH

La Royale Air Force **[1]** monsieur Holmes. Je pense que les hélicoptères suffisaient amplement. GL

Appelez moi Mycroft. MH

Et puis si ma mémoire est exacte, vous êtes vivant grâce à eux. MH

Vous n'étiez pas obligé. GL

Qui supporterait mon frère à votre place? MH

Ah, vu sous cet angle, vous auriez du appeler la CIA... GL

L'homme à votre droite. MH

Non... et le MI6? GL

Moi-même. MH

Bon dieu, l'équilibre mondial repose sur ma survie. GL

Vous n'avez pas idée. MH

.

Comment allez-vous Inspecteur? MH

Appelez moi Gregory. GL

Vous utilisez des formules de politesse, cela doit au moins être une attaque terroriste. GL

Je prenais juste de vos nouvelles. MH

Je suis de plus en plus inquiet pour la sécurité nationale. GL

Je suis fatigué, et je voudrais rentrer chez moi pour me reposer. S'il vous plaît, dites-moi ce n'est pas un triple meurtre car je ne suis pas d'humeur à entendre le sarcasme de votre frère. GL

Un braquage est en train d'avoir lieu dans la Grande Bijouterie. MH

… Et c'est sur ma route pour rentrer. Quelle coïncidence. GL

Il ne sont que deux, allez-y. MH

J'espère pour vous que ça sera compté en heures supplémentaires. GL

.

Mais... attendez. C'est _moi _qui paye quand je vous envoie des messages pendant vos séminaires à l'autre bout de la planète? GL

C'est possible, j'ai un forfait illimité à l'étranger. MH

Je vous hais Mycroft. GL

Cordialement MH.

.

...Mais en réalité, vous payez à ma place? GL

En effet. MH

Oh. Excusez moi alors. GL

Désolé GL

Et merci. GL

.

Vous savez qu'avec toutes ces Rolls Royce noires qui me tournent autour, mes supérieurs vont finir par penser que je suis corrompu? GL

Vous n'êtes pas corrompu puisque je ne vous verse pas d'argent MH

Tout du moins vous _refusez_ cette manifestation de ma reconnaissance envers vous. N'est-ce pas? MH

Cela s'apparente fortement à des pot-de-vins monsieur Holmes. Et déjà que j'enfreins un bon nombre de règles et de lois avec monsieur le sociopathe votre frère, j'aimerais encore conserver certaines valeurs morales si cela ne vous dérange pas. GL

...Même si je doute que vous sachiez de quoi il s'agit. N'est-ce pas? GL

Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela, enfin.. MH

Les caméras dans ma salle de bain? GL

Au fait, je vous interdis de mater ma femme sous la douche. GL

Aucun risque Gregory. Aucun risque... MH

Oh. GL

Oh, comme vous dites. MH

Je ne savais pas que... GL

Eh bien à présent vous savez. MH

Bien. GL

… Je vous interdis de _me _mater sous la douche. GL

Au revoir Gregory. MH

À ce propos, tirez un peu mieux le rideau la prochaine fois. MH

Vous êtes impossible GL

.

Ce panneau «Mycroft Holmes est un pingouin» suspendu à votre lavabo est absolument ridicule, le savez-vous? MH

Maintenant j'en ai la certitude: je n'ai plus _aucune_ intimité. GL

.

Au fait, quel âge avez-vous exactement? GL

Vous êtes forcément plus âgé que Sherlock. Donc je dirais... un peu plus de trente-cinq ans? GL

En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il? MH

Vous envahissez ma vie privée, il faut bien que je trouve un moyen d'empiéter sur la votre.. GL

Un peu simpliste, comme raisonnement MH

Vous comptez me le dire, ou bien je suis condamné à rester dans l'ignorance? Parce qu'après tout, il est vrai que votre âge est au moins aussi important et bien gardé que la couronne royale. GL

Touché. MH

J'ai un peu moins de trois ans de moins que vous Gregory, si vous voulez tout savoir. MH

J'ai comme un mince sentiment de supériorité par rapport à vous, tout à coup. C'est... jouissif. GL

Faites attention à ce que vous dites inspecteur, je pourrais devenir mesquin.. MH

.

Évitez de fréquenter cet homme. MH

Pardon? GL

Cet homme, avec qui vous prenez votre café tous les matins. Il est répertorié dans nos dossiers, il peut être dangereux. MH

Je sais très bien qu'il a quelques antécédents, il m'en a parlé GL

Attendez... vous êtes _jaloux? _GL

Mycroft. GL

Sérieusement. GL

Dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas la question. Faites juste attention. MH

.

Vous ne me contactez plus beaucoup en ce moment. MH

Inspecteur. MH

Je vous rappelle que je vous vois lire mes messages avec les caméras de surveillance. MH

Si vous vous obstinez à ne pas me répondre, je pourrais mal le prendre vous savez. MH

… Et mettre vous mettre vous et votre appartement sous surveillance constante. Vous oubliez que je ne suis qu'un gamin capricieux? MH

Cessez de me prendre pour un idiot, je suis _déjà_ surveillé par vos hommes. GL

Et puis permettez moi de vous rafraîchir la mémoire: la dernière fois que nous sommes vus, j'avais un flingue sur la tempe et ce flingue était mon arme de service. J'étais _mort._ GL

Je pensais que vous auriez deviné. MH

Deviné QUOI? Que tout cela n'était qu'une mise en scène destinée à coincer un empailleur d'humains? Je vous ai _déçu,_ alors. Oh, ne songez même pas à jouer à ça avec moi. GL

Vous semblez passablement énervé contre ma personne. MH

Pour tout vous, dire si vous n'étiez pas mon supérieur d'un certain point de vue je ne sais pas ce qui me retiendrait que vous dire le fond de ma pensée. GL

Je crois que je devrais me sentir offensé... Souhaitez-vous que je m'excuse? MH

Je n'attends rien de ce genre de votre part; je ne suis plus aussi naïf. GL

Et puis comme je sens que ça serait débordant de sincérité, je ne préfère rien entendre. GL

Comment dois-je prendre... l'ironie de vos propos? MH

Comme mon poing dans votre gueule aristocratique peut-être? GL

J'abandonne, Holmes. Je ne souhaite pas mettre fin à ma collaboration avec Sherlock mais si j'ai le malheur de vous recroiser, n'espérez pas que je vous épargne quoi que ce soit. GL

Puis-je au moins savoir pourquoi? MH

Pourquoi? POURQUOI? Vous me fatiguez Mycroft. GL

j'espérais juste un peu plus de considération de votre part. Je suppose que c'est trop demander que de penser un temps soit peu à ma pauvre nature humain, étant donné que vous en êtes dépourvu. GL

.

… Et ne pensez même pas vous faire pardonner avec des chocolats. GL

.

Bon sang Mycroft mais vous êtes fou? Cette montre vaut bien trois mois de mon salaire! GL

.

Mycroft, arrêtez. Sérieusement c'est _trop. _GL

Quoi donc? Les fleurs? Je croyais pourtant que vous appréciiez les jonquilles **[2]**.MH

Je ne veux pas savoir comment vous extorquez toutes ces informations; ni même les méthodes que vous employez pour cela GL

Je ne torture pas vos proches, si vous vous posez la question. Et peut-être l'avez-vous oublié, mais vous me l'avez dit vous même. MH

Oh. Oui en effet, je m'en souviens maintenant. GL

Je suis touché. ..Je ne sais pas quoi dire Holmes. Merci, sans doute GL

Je me soucie de vous Gregory, contrairement à ce que vous vous obstinez à croire. MH

Je suppose oui. ...mais c'est juste que ma femme commence à voir d'un mauvais œil que je revienne chaque jour du bureau une fleur glissée dans la poche de mon veston... GL

Je suis un de vos nombreux admirateurs secrets inspecteur, votre femme a raison de s'inquiéter MH

Vous me flattez GL

Mais je suis très sérieux Greg MH

.

Mycroft? Cette histoire de bijouterie, quand vous m'avez demandé d'intervenir. Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, je sais bien que c'était deux de vos hommes qui étaient là-bas. GL

Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela? Vous ne faites jamais rien au hasard. GL

Mycroft répondez-moi. GL

.

Êtes-vous libre cet après-midi? MH

Ça va être difficile, je croule sous les formulaires en ce moment GL

Vous n'avez pas d'affaire pourtant MH

Formulaires de divorce, en réalité GL

Vous savez, les déboires de l'administration pour ces choses là.. GL

Oh. Oui. Bonne chance alors. MH

.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais? MH

Pardon? GL

Ah, excusez-moi. Ce message était destiné à Sherlock. MH

Il utilise mon laisser-passer gouvernemental dans une base d'expérimentations scientifiques. MH

Charmant. Alors à vous aussi il vous fait les poches? GL

Non, je les lui prête pour qu'il s'amuse un peu. MH

Les Holmes, maîtres en l'art de l'ironie. GL

… Une base d'expérimentations scientifiques? GL

Secret défense. MH

Vous ne voudriez pas aller y jeter un coup d'œil? MH

Je ne voudrais pas me mêler de vos affaires d'état. GL

Et puis vous pouvez très bien surveiller votre frère sans mon aide. Et je suis en vacances, vous devriez le savoir non? GL

Je sais aussi que les séjours chez vos parents semblent être passionnants. Pas trop mouvementées les parties de scrabbles? Il est vrai qu'un mot compte triple est aussi excitant qu'une intervention sur le terrain. MH

… GL

Mon frère est sur une enquête. MH

À Baskervilles. Anthea passe vous prendre dans dix minutes. MH

.

Vous allez bien? MH

Gregory, s'il vous plaît répondez moi. MH

Qu'y a-t-il Mycroft.. GL

Rentrez à l'hotel, reposez-vous. MH

Ne me donnez pas d'ordres Holmes. Pas ce soir. GL

Pas après ça. GL

Je suis désolé. MH

Faites attention à vous MH

Laissez-moi tranquille. Juste pour une fois, laissez-moi en paix. GL

Bien. MH

.

Mycroft, je vais _bien. GL_

Moi aussi. Vous savez, d'ordinaire il est plutôt coutume de s'enquérir de l'état de santé de son interlocuteur, mais si vous préférez faire les choses dans l'autre sens, je n'y vois pas d'objection. MH

Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler. GL

Et me faire suivre vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre par trois de vos corbillards n'est pas la meilleure manière de s'inquiéter pour moi. GL

Comment devrais-je vous témoigner ma sollicitude, dans ce cas? MH

Je ne sais pas, payez moi un verre. GL

Je reste persuadé que quelques grammes d'alcool dans le sang peuvent aider à se parler un peu plus franchement. GL

Vous êtes libre demain soir? MH

A priori, oui. Mais je pourrais avoir un empêchement: un meurtre par exemple. ..ou votre frère. GL

Donc vous êtes libre. Je passerai vous prendre vers huit heures. MH

.

La prochaine fois, buvez avec moi, je me sentirai moins mal d'avoir fait ça... GL

Je dois avouer que je tiens assez mal l'alcool. Et ne vous en faites pas pour la voiture, j'ai fait nettoyer ça. MH

J'insiste. Je vous invite. GL

Je suppose que je ne peux pas refuser alors.. Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre après coup MH

Nous sommes des adultes Mycroft. Et même si parfois vous pouvez être amené à en douter, je sais prendre mes responsabilités.

Je n'ai jamais douté de vous Gregory. Même quand vous doutiez de vous-même. MH

Attendez d'être saoul pour me dire ça GL

.

Si cela vous inquiète, il ne s'est rien passé dans la soirée d'hier. MH

Je n'étais peut-être plus tout à fait sobre, mais je ne vous ai forcé à rien Gregory. Je le jure. MH

Je le sais Mycroft, et je me souviens parfaitement ce qui s'est passé hier GL

Je boirai juste moins la prochaine fois, pour vous éviter de m'héberger. Vous dormiez sur le canapé à cause de moi. GL

Je m'excuse de vous avoir dérangé, une fois de plus. GL

Vous ne m'avez pas dérangé le moins du monde ne vous inquiétez pas. Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun malentendu ou élément qui puissent prêter à confusion MH

Eh bien, il n'y a rien je suppose. GL

Bien. MH

Bien. GL

Tant mieux alors. MH

Oui, tant mieux. GL

.

Mycroft, il y a une question que je me pose depuis très longtemps GL

À votre sujet GL

Allez-y MH

Ce.. c'est une question très personnelle en fait. Elle est même assez indiscrète GL

Eh bien? J'attends. MH

...Pourquoi portez-vous toujours ce parapluie? GL

Mycroft? GL

Ce n'est pas classé secret défense, si? GL

.

Est-ce que c'est un lance-missile? GL

Votre parapluie j'entends. GL

Ou peut-être que c'est un mini-dispositif nucléaire... GL

Il fait téléphone? GL

AH! c'est un taser! La pointe est un taser! GL

Gregory, c'est juste un parapluie. MH

.

Vous avez l'air fâché. GL

Pas particulièrement, non. MH

C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à... ce genre de question. MH

À quoi vous attendiez-vous, alors? GL

Autre chose, Gregory, autre chose. Mais je vais attendre encore un peu. MH

.

Pourriez-vous me rendre un service? MH

Mycroft, il est quatre heures du matin. Je vous respecte trop pour cela, mais là je vous dirais bien d'aller vous faire foutre. GL

… Oubliez ce que je viens de vous dire, je viens d'avoir une très mauvaise image mentale. GL

Pour information je suis plutôt au dessus; mais ce n'est pas forcément le bon moment pour en discuter. Je sais que vous êtes encore dans vos bureaux, s'il vous plaît Gregory MH

...J'y étais même en train de faire quelque chose de très intéressant: DORMIR. Et si ce mot ne semble pas faire partie du vocabulaire des frères Holmes, il s'avère que cette activité est tout d'abord passionnante, mais aussi indispensable à notre organisme. GL

Je suis à Pékin. J'ai besoin de savoir combien des braqueurs de l'affaire du 15/07/12 ont été arrêtés, nos relations diplomatiques avec la Chine sont en jeu. MH

Six. Foutez-moi la paix maintenant. GL

Merci. Bonne nuit Gregory. MH

Bonne journée Mycroft. GL

… Tout bien réfléchi, je vous vois plutôt au dessus, en effet. GL

.

C'était pour ma femme, n'est-ce pas? GL

Pardon? MH

Elle était avec son amant ce soir là. Le jour où vous m'avez fait faire un détour par la Bijouterie. Pour me retarder, et éviter que je les surprenne ensembles. GL

Ah. Vous parlez de cela. MH

Mais la vraie question est.. pourquoi? Quels avantages en avez-vous tirés? GL

_Pensez _inspecteur. Et peut-être trouverez-vous la réponse. MH

Parfois je me dis que votre frère vous ressemble un peu plus qu'il ne le souhaiterait.. GL

Sans doute, depuis qu'il a rencontré John Watson. MH

Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, ne pensez pas m'avoir manipulé GL

Manipule-t-on les gens pour leur propre bien? MH

C'est une bonne question, je pense que je vais y réfléchir. GL

Il y beaucoup de choses auxquelles vous devriez réfléchir Gregory; beaucoup d'indices que vous devriez remarquer. MH

En effet, je les ai vus. Cependant j'attends de pouvoir les interpréter convenablement. GL

J'ai confiance en votre flair, très cher. MH

… Et voilà que l'on se prête à la rime, quel poète! GL

.

Pourriez-vous me ramener ma veste? Je l'ai oubliée chez vous la dernière fois. GL

Bien. Je vous la rends ce soir. Gordon Coffee 21h comme prévu MH

.

Merci pour la bouteille, vous n'étiez pas obligé MH

Vous semblez être un grand amateur de bourbon comme j'ai cru le remarquer GL

Et vous ne refusiez pas quand je vous ai proposé un dernier verre la semaine dernière GL

Je n'aurais pas le loisir de retourner dans votre appartement si vous me l'offrez.. MH

Et puis comment êtes-vous parvenu à la déposer sur mon bureau? MH

Moi aussi j'ai des connaissances dans les hautes sphères de l'État, môsieur le gouvernement britannique GL

À part vous, je veux dire GL

Je ne suis donc qu'une de vos nombreuses connaissances, inspecteur? MH

Vous êtes quelqu'un à part. Satisfait? GL

Mais pour vous MH

Pour moi? GL

Je me le demande. GL

.

Pourriez-vous faire quelque chose à propos de Sherlock? GL

Ainsi nous en sommes revenus là MH

À _Sherlock. _MH

.

Mycroft, j'aurais besoin d'un renseignement s'il vous plaît. GL

Cela ne va pas être possible, je suis en réunion. MH

Ah. Excusez-moi alors. GL

.

Mycroft. GL

Oui? MH

Je crois que j'ai envie de vous. GL

Bon sang Gregory, ne jouez pas à cela si vous n'êtes pas sûr de ce que vous voulez. MH

Bien. _J'ai _envie de vous. Je vous ai dans la peau Mycroft et _putain, _je suis sur le point de me bourrer la gueule pour oublier ça. GL

J'arrive tout de suite, attendez-moi. MH

.

Greg. MH

J'ai toujours une drôle d'impression quand tu m'appelles comme ça GL

Et puis tu sais, on pourrait simplement se parler. En fait c'est assez étrange de devoir taper ce message alors que tu es à côté de moi dans le lit. GL

J'aime bien relire nos conversations. MH

Moi aussi GL

Mais j'aime encore mieux quand tu essaies de me dire quelque chose en reprenant ton souffle. MH

Ta chemise à moitié déboutonnée. MH

...Ignoble cette chemise, à propos. MH

Mycroft Holmes, voulez-vous que je vous menotte à ce lit? GL

Avec joie Inspecteur Lestrade. MH

Alors lâchez ce téléphone et mettez vos mains bien en évidence au dessus de votre tête GL

_'_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\'_'MH_&_GL _'_'_||\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\'_'

**[1] La Royale Air Force est l'équivalent de l'Armée de l'air en Angleterre.**

**[2] J'ai choisi la jonquille pour sa signification dans le langage des fleurs. **

_'_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\'_'MH_&_GL _'_'_||\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\'_'

**J'apprécierais beaucoup un petit commentaire (:**


End file.
